The Elder Scrolls (Universe)
The Elder Scrolls '''is a video game series developed by Bethesda Softworks. The franchise consists of open-world fantasy RPG set in Tamriel (Though the correct term for the Elder Scrolls world would be Nirn but still its still mostly refered as Tamriel). The game`s protagonists are more often than never The Player`s own Character they created in the beginning of the game. There are five installments in the main saga; Arena, Daggerfall, Morrowind, Oblivion and Skyrim and a MMO RPG Prequel known as Elder Scrolls Online. On E3 2018 The Elder Scrolls VI has been confirmed. Also Worth mentioning is that there are various spinnoff titles (the spinnoffs are still sometimes Canon) The first Elder Scrolls game: The Elder Scrolls Arena came out in 1994 on DOS and got a re-release on Disc, while not as popular as its sequels such as Daggerfall, Morrowind, Oblivion and Skyrim, it became a cult-classic to the Point that Bethesda was able to create a sequel (Daggerfall) despite the game did not get that many sales. Arena focuses on The Eternal Champion (The Player`s avatar) and his or her quest to save Emperor Uriel Septim VII from the evil wizard Jagar Tharn. The second Elder Scrolls game: The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall came out in 1996 on MS-DOS, while this may sound unbelivable but the game`s worldmap is about the size of real Life Great Britain. The game is set in High Rock (Or at least in Daggerfall a kingdom of High Rock and in a few other Breton kingdoms) but also a "Tiny" fraction of the game takes Place on the coast of Hammerfell. The games objective is to investigate the mysterious murder of King Lysandrus, a Breton king of Daggerfall and a Close friend to Emperor Uriel Septim VII and to Investigate the mystery of the Mantella and the Numidium. The Game introduced the ability to become a vampire or a werewolf. The third game in the series: The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind was released in 2002. The Game was known to have a desgined terrain unlike the previous 2 games which explained why the previous 2 games had so big World map. It was also the first Elder Scrolls game which included DLC and the first game in the series which was moddable. TES III: Morrowind took Place in the land of Morrowind, the homeland of the Dark Elves, the game focused on a lot of Morrowind lore such as the Nerevarine, The tribunal, and the Chimer, the ancestors of the Dark Elves. The Main Quest was focusing on finding the Nerevarine in order to free Morrowind from the clutches of Dagoth Ur. The Elder Scrolls IV:Oblivion was released in 2006 and was praised for being one the best RPG of the year for its open-world enviroment, for its Epic story at the time. Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion takes Place in the land of Cyrodiil, The game Begins where The Player, who is a freed prisoner is entrusted by Emperor Uriel Septim VII to bring the Amulet of Kings (A holy relic and the signature amulet a emperor would wear) to safety and to find Uriel`s last son Martin. The Emperor is assassinated right before the player`s eyes but not before the player is given the amulet of kings and ordered to bring it to the monk Jauffre (The current grandmaster of the organisation known as "The Blades", bodyguards to the Emperor) . After bringing it to Jauffre, The Player goes to the city of Kvatch, but when fidning Kvatch, the city is in ruins and in chaos because of a so called Oblivion portal which leads to the Demonic realm of Mehrunes Dagon, Prince of destruction, and demons and hellish monsters and beast is attacking the city. After closing the Portal and saving Martin (Who is a priest of the city) The Player tells Martin the truth, that he is the son of Uriel Septim VII. Then the great challenge begins, to protect the land of Cyrodiil by finding and destroying the gates of Oblivion and try to recover the Amulet of kings (Which was stolen by the Mythic Dawn cult) to stop Mehrunes Dagon and his servant and leader of the Mythic Dawn. Mankar Camoran. The Game (Similiar to Morrowind) included 2 DLCS expanding the game`s story and explained the fate of The Player`s character (In the Shivering Isles DLC) A fifth installment was released in 2011, and right now considered to be the most popular of them all: The Elder Scrolls V:Skyrim- Elder Scrolls V takes Place in the land of Skyrim (hence the title: The Elder Scrolls V: '''Skyrim) and about 200 years after the events of Oblivion which explains alot of things that have happened in Tamriel since then and many Changes, such as a civil war going on in Skyrim which was sparked after the Empire (Under a new Emperor by the name Titus Mede II) agreed to outlaw and criminalize the worship of Talos (Talos in Elder Scrolls being a God that represents Mankind and is kinda of a mix between Jesus Christ and Hercules) in favor of the Thalmor (high elven supremacists) despite the fact that The Empire did in a sense winn against the Thalmor (In a defensive victory by driving them out from Cyrodiil not a true victory though) during the great war. In the beginning The Player, escapes the Town of helgen right Before being executed for a petty reason from a dragon which turns out to be Alduin, a dragon god representing the destruction of the universe. The Player eventually learn that he or she is Dragonborn and that he or she must defeat Alduin in order to stop the end of the universe itself. As being a Dragonborn, the player is able to use Dragon Shouts, special abilities. Characters from the Universe Music Category:Video Games Category:Elder Scrolls Category:Bethesda Category:Series Category:Legendary Category:Morrowind Category:Oblivion Category:Skyrim